We need to bond together or die trying
by Schemingstar05
Summary: Part of the series How Karma keeps biting me in the by Coffee and Danich.. Gracie Lynn Gilmore and her boyfriend Landon Dean Forester are going to have a baby at 16, Loralai and Lukes biggest fear. Now see what happens.. Chapter 3 betaed version posted.
1. Inpendence in the Inn

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Landon and Lana. Everything else is strictly Amy Sherman Palladino and Erick,Madison,Lilly,Luke Jr and Gracie are owned by CoffeeandDanish. Permisssions have been granted. Also this is part of her series how Karm keeps biting me in the . All is legal and knowing. I have been granted permission to use her characters and ideas. She also edited this.

A/N: I have not written in a while this is my first stab at posting a Gilmore Fic and its not even my own ideas well the orginal characters most of the were from the amazing mind of Coffeeanddanish.This one story of the series. How Karma Keeps biting me in the ..

Summary: Gracie Lynn Gilmore is the daughter of Luke Danes and Loralai Gilmore she has two older sisters who are sucessful and vibrant woman who have never disappointerd there parents for a minute and two younger twin brother and sister who are darlings and never do anything wrong. Landon Dean Forester is the Son Dean and Lindsey Forester.When Gracie and Landon find out they are having a baby at 16. Things turn into chaos with the Foresters and the Gilmore-Danes colliding foever.. Drama ensues as past relationships and dramas that had been buried return to the surface. A Story of the Series How Karms keeps biting me in a-CoffeeandDanish.

Gracie Gilmore- Danes sat on the edge of her bed, she remembered once telling her mother that she would not become her nor did she want too. But of course she did. She had slept with Landon and now she was pregnant. She had just found out and it was all a great big mess. Her parents would hate her for sure. Ever since Grandma Emily had died her mom had been on the edge of having a huge Lindsey Lohan break down and of course there was no way this would help the situation.

Rory could help she knew she could. She picked up her cell phone dialed Rory. "Hello." She sounded rushed. "Hey Rory its Gracie, can we talk?" Gracie heard Erik say something about meeting Logan at the airport. "Oh hun, I am sorry but Logan is coming in from Paris tonight and we're running late and I can't find any place to park at the airport." Gracie was crushed, but she knew with three kids, Rory was always busy and being editor of the Hartford Gazette compounded that problem like a billion fold. She was like Lois Lane on speed times 20. "Oh its ok, Tell Logan I say hi." Rory was definitely not listening "Ok Gracie, I'll see you Friday for dinner." She hung up.

After Grandma's passing, her mother had instated mandatory Friday night dinners. The Rules were the only one allowed to be excused were Logan and April since April was a Doctor and living in LA and Logan because he traveled so much. Everyone else had to be there at 6 sharp. No excuses. Ever since Grandma died her mom had become more like Nazi Lorelai except round dad she was always crying in their room after everyone went to sleep. She was the night that Gracie had snuck out to sleep with Landon.

She had to tell him but she didn't know how she would do. Should she call his house and tell him over the phone or should she just invite him over and tell him in the living room of her parent's home? She couldn't tell him anywhere public. She walked down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. It was rare she had the whole house to herself. It was nice, she usually enjoyed it by sitting in front of the good TV in the family room and watched a few episodes of Next on Classic MTV and then took a bubble bath in her parents Jacuzzi, even though it grossed her out to no end that Lily and Luke had been conceived in there. This time she wandered around the house looking at old photographs. She stumbled upon one from the summer of 2002 at Aunt Sookies Wedding it was way before Gracie had even been thought of and it was way before her parents had even gotten together the first time but in that picture was the Old Independence inn that was now abandoned a little west of town. In that picture it was beautiful and she thought about all the stories she had heard of her mom and her sister living there when Rory was just a baby and her mom working her way up the food chain. She just thought it was amazing. That was where Gracie would tell Landon.

She went out by the pool and called Landon. He didn't answer his cell phone. She called his house. "Hello you have reached Dean, Lindsey, Landon, and Lana, Forester we are sorry we are unable to take your call. Please leave a message and we'll call you back." She sat there listening to the beep thinking 'what the hell am I doing?' "Uh Hey its Gracie Landon call me back on my cell... K. thanks" She hung up. "Her cell was vibrating in her hand it was marked restricted; she knew that his mom has called him at Doosee's and told him to call her. He was always so punctual about calling her back.

"Hey Babe, what's up?"

"Um can you meet me at the old inn west of town in about a half hour?" She was so nervous she knew he could hear it in her voice. He knew her so well.

"Yeah. Let me see if I can get off." Dad can I get off and meet Gracie I'll make up the hours tomorrow. I promise." She heard Mr. Forester muffle something. "Ok see you in a half hour, Love you." He hung up.

She got in the jeep that had been passed down from her mom to her half sister April to her and it was a piece if there ever was one. The radio didn't work, the roof was leaky and the key was stuck in the ignition. She drove the short drive down the road to the lane that lead to The Independence Inn. She parked in the overgrown parking lot and waited for Landon thinking about how she would word it and she just didn't feel like Grace Lynn Gilmore at the moment she felt like someone else in someone else's body and she hoped telling him would help her feel like herself She knew he would want to be there for her. They were Dawson and Joey without all the break ups. They belonged together.

Suddenly she heard a loud noisy truck with a hemi pull up next to her. It was Landon in his dad's Dodge Ram. He looked so hot in that truck he looked like a young Chad Michael Murray sitting there in that truck all handsome and looking like he was about to pick up a stranded Hillarie Burton from the side of the road in an old episode of One Tree Hill that Gracie had seen on Nick at Nite.. She had almost forgotten what she was there to tell him and that she snapped out of it as climbed out of his dad's truck. "Hey" He said as he walked over to her jeep. "Hey." She said getting out. "I missed you baby. " He said kissing her on the cheek. Gracie blushed she loved Landon so much he was amazing. They walked to the porch and sat on one of the steps. "So, what's up Paris, you look like you just found out your current boyfriend was sleeping with Nikki." She laughed he always made her laugh no matter what. "Well, Landon you know a few weeks ago, how we you know." He looked at her and nodded. "Well I am pregnant." He turned pale as a ghost. "Say something Landon Dean Forester say something. I can't stand the silence." It had only been a matter of seconds but she just couldn't stand him not saying anything. He was just sitting there face white. He looked like he was the actor of a Tim Burton film he was that white. "Um": The color was starting pour back into his face. "Um. Well, we should tell our parents." That was all he had to say was tell there parents. Gracie was furious. "Landon I can't tell mine they'll kill me." He grabbed her hand. "Gracie, baby Look at me." She moved her head and looked at him. "I love you. I have loved since first day I met you in the first grade and you asked me to borrow my headphones for your Ipod, because your little brother had chewed yours up. I am not going to let the fact that I am young and still a child myself, take over the fact that I have to be a responsible adult and that means telling our parents as adults not children "Ok" She said wishing she could curl up in a ball and die . "We should get them all together at your dad's diner tomorrow night." She looked at him completely annoyed by that remark. "My dad's diner? Her childhood playground. Why the hell do we have to tell them together?" She was mad as hell and she didn't know if it was the pregnancy hormones or the fact that Landon looked a little more like her Dead Uncle Chris or what, but she wanted to scream Get the hell away from me so badly. "Cause that way it will be easier than having to tell them separately." She walked to the Jeep very quickly "Fine, but don't expect me to be all a very special episode of Different Strokes about it." She got in the jeep and drove off down the lane leaving Landon standing there shocked at the Gracie he had just seen.


	2. Poptarts and Hershey Bars

Gracie drove home in silence until her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID_. Landon (cell)_ was on the screen. She pushed ignore and kept on driving. Her phone vibrated and she knew she had a new voice mail, she also knew he was worried about her and was going crazy not knowing she was ok. She dialed her voice mail and listened _"Gracie, Please let me know your ok, you drove off in such a huff I am so worried, I don't want anything to ever happen to you. Call me when you get home. Love you baby. We'll get through this ok."_ She sighed, that was what she had wanted him to say in the first place not that 'we need to tell our parents and be responsible, that they would get through it' crap.

She called his cell phone. He usually only turned it on when he was out, so she figured he wouldn't have it on, but she was wrong. _"Gracie?"_ He was really worried she could tell by his voice. It all in his tone that she knew he loved her no questions. _"Yeah it's me. I'm fine I drove around for a while, but I am heading home."_ She heard him sigh, _"Good. Baby, we don't have to meet at your dad's diner and tell them how my parents and I come over for dinner tomorrow night."_

She smiled the Gilmore- Danes had never met the foresters it should be interesting. Gracie and Landon didn't know the background between the families and how things were about to blow up_. "Ok, sounds good. I'll tell mom and dad when I get home. I love you baby."_ She smiled he was the best. _"I love you too, I'll call you later."_ She hung up and drove the rest of the way home. She pulled in the driveway and saw her mom's explorer and her dad's suburban were there. She knew that she had to tell them that Landon's parents were coming to dinner. Her parents loved Landon, but they had never put the Forester last name together with Dean.

She walked in the back door. Shadow her lovable ole pal limped to greet. "Hey there buddy, how you doing?" She scratched his ears and he looked up at her with a thank you. "Hey princess, how was soccer?" Her dad was chopping something on the island. She forgot she had soccer. "Good, we just had a team meeting no dress today." Luke looked at her knowing she wasn't telling him something. "Princess I love you. You know that right." He walked over and gave her a hug. "Yeah daddy, I love you too."

She walked over the pantry and got out a Pop-tart and Hershey Bar before walking through the living room where Lorelai was making costumes for the elementary school play of "You're a Good Man Charlie Brown." The twins were Peppermint Patty and Snoopy, and Erik and Madison were Lucy and Charlie Brown. "Hey honey what you got there?" "Pop-tart" she said with her mouth full. "A Pop-tart? Gracie sweetie are feeling ok, you've never eaten a pop-tart in your entire life. Rory and I tried to tie you down and force feed you them when you were a baby and you wouldn't budge."

Gracie knew her mother's habits when she was pregnant were eating healthy. Gracie must have been pure sugar and caffeine when she was born and it's shocking that she's not like her mother or sisters. Her mom was right, Pop-tarts had never been the Ultimate Breakfast food to her, like it was to Rory and Lorelai and even Lily. "I just needed a change. Uh Landon's bringing his parents over for dinner tomorrow night. Is that ok?" Luke and Lorelai looked at each other. "Sure, I have to rearrange some stuff at the Inn. But it's fine." "Ok, good." Gracie went upstairs to try to do her homework. Even though it is really hard for her to concentrate on her Geometry where there was a baby growing inside of her.

Dinner at the Danes' house.

Landon Forester's parents had reluctantly agreed to come meet his girlfriend's parents. They were really nervous about everything almost scared. As he sat in the back of his dad's truck, he heard his parents talking. "Why is it that our son is dating your ex girlfriends sister? It's so Not. Normal." Dean was quiet. "Look you think this is easy for me. I dated her older sister. It's like my son is me." Lindsey frowned. "Like father like Son."

When the Doorbell rang Gracie emerged looking like responsible adult. She tried to look a little less sixteen and look a little "I am a responsible adult ready to be a mother. Her mother opened the door. "Dean?" Was all she heard and then she heard yelling lots of yelling. She decided to delay her entrance and sat down on the top stair. The yelling continued and Landon snuck up and sat next to her. "Hey there baby." He grabbed her hand, "What's going on down there. Why are they arguing?" "Apparently Rory dated my dad back in High School." Gracie got up and went to Rory's room, well she had never really lived in that house, but she had a room with a lot of stuff from when she was younger. Landon followed her. She got into the closet and pulled out a box. "Look!"

She pulled out an album that had scribbles and little witty memories that Rory had written on the jacket. She opened it to the first picture it was of her older sister Rory and Landon's dad when they were 16 at the firelight festival. "Wow she did date my dad." He looked at the picture. "Do you think we should go down and break up the parents?" Gracie nodded. "Wait a sec." She put the album back. "Let's go." They walked down that stairs hoping not to see the old people version of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

"Hey!" Lorelai said as Landon and Gracie entered the living room. Luke was no where to be seen. Lindsey must have been in the bathroom and Dean was sitting next on the couch by a picture of Rory, Logan, Erik, Madison and Jake at there Lake house. "Where's mom?" Landon looked at Dean. "Oh she went to call Lana." Landon nodded and went go find Lindsey. Gracie sat down on the couch next to Dean. "So, Lorelai how is Rory?" Dean asked. Gracie wasn't shocked that her old sister came up. But still. "Great she is…" Gracie interrupted "Where's dad?" Lorelai looked at her as if to say Thank you. "In the kitchen."

Just then Landon and Lindsey returned from outside and Luke from the kitchen. Gracie looked at Landon. He nodded. "Mom can you sit down over on the couch next to dad?" Lindsey walked over and sat down and Luke decided he would take a seat next to Lorelai on the Love seat. Gracie stood next to Landon holding his hand.

"The reason we asked you all here tonight was to tell you something. We don't want you to think of as children. We are children, but we both are responsible. We get straight A's…both have part time jobs that we are very loyal too. A few weeks ago we decided to have sex... and although we did use protection… something happened…"

Gracie was mortified at how he was telling this. It was so embarrassing, she was the one carrying the child not him. This wasn't Junior... She looked at him with an evil eye and Lorelai noticed she knew her daughter was pregnant as soon she saw her eating a pop-tart. But this boy was acting like he was pleading not guilty for OJ Simpson. _If the glove doesn't fit you must acquit. Ironic since the 'glove' didn't apparently fit right three weeks ago._

Lorelai is looking at the kids in disbelief. She could kill both of them and Landon… standing up there all smug looking. If looks could kill. He was acting like he wasn't at fault that it was his little sperm men that impregnated her baby girl. Gracie finally butted in…. "I'm pregnant. Ok I'm pregnant."

Luke looked like he could kill Landon and so did Dean. They both were redder than tomatoes. Lorelai looked at them both... "You know what. I like to think that we all should eat… you know... Eating always makes things better. Eating is something that this house does the best. You know what we should all have a race to see who can eat the most, I bet Dean can re-enact the Takeru Kobayashi record of 2006. Luke looked at her. "What the hell are you doing? Are daughter is having Bo Dukes grandkid and your acting like we're going to go to a pie eating contest in Mayberry." She gave a 'shut up' look to Luke. "Not Now. Let's eat."

Dinner was surprisingly less eventful than the beginning, but it was pretty much like eating at a silent monastery since the clink of silver ware was all that was heard.

"I can't do this anymore." Luke stood up. "You two are getting married. I am not having my daughter end up like her mother!" Lorelai looked at him like she wanted to slice his neck. "It's final." "You're acting like my dad!" Lorelai yelled, "It will be their decision."

Soon they left but before that, Lindsey who had not said a word until now finally spoke up "Congratulations guys if you need anything you can come to be me ok." Lorelai was not happy by that remark.

After they left, Gracie turned around and looked at her parents "I am moving in with Rory and Logan ok. I am not having you too argue about me and I don't want mom mad at you for wanting me to married to the father of my child." She stormed upstairs.

Luke and Lorelai looked at each other before sitting on the couch in a very exhausted fashion.

"You don't want her to turn out like her mother?"

"No, I don't! Look at everything you gave up… God… you got a GED and worked as a maid!"

"And look where I'm at now! I worked my way up, I have a business degree, I own my own fucking inn Luke! Yeah I struggled but… and what is with you forcing them to get married? You have flipped your lid! Charlie Manson is freaked out by you!"

"This child is going to need a mother and a father! Gracie is just a child herself... and that... that _boy_ got her pregnant and now he's going to bolt!"

"She stopped being a child the second that strip turned pink. She's freaked out Luke… remember when she was ten and I threatened to send her to the all girls' school? She knows she let us down… right now she needs to know that we still love her and we're going to help her through this."

"Hey… I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean it… I just… our little princess is going to be a mom."

"Yeah… so much for the Gilmore curse ending."

TBC…


	3. Pretty in pink and a mother's love

Lorelai pulled into the driveway of her eldest daughter's beautiful home on the outskirts of Star Hollow. It looked like something that she would have never wanted to live in. It was too fabricated and functional for Lorelai's taste but Rory loved it. She had finally gotten the library that she had deserved for years for every book she had ever owned. Gracie had moved in only a few days ago and already she was afraid her little Gracie was going to raise her daughter or son with luxuries that she should have to work for.

She was worried that Rory and Logan would help her to much since they thought of her so much as a 4th member of there family. They were old enough to be her parents.

Lorelai rang the doorbell and heard an _"It's Gamma" _come from behind the door Lorelai's beautiful grandson. He opened the big Oak front door like he was Clark Kent lifting a car off of Lana Lang. _"Hey Jake Shake. What's going on?" _He laughed_. "Mommy is in the living room."_ He giggled and ran off to watch the blues clues that could be heard somewhere in the house. _"Hello!!! Echo echo. Rory Rory!!! I can't find you where are you... This house is so big... I can't find you…you…you" _ Just then Rory appeared in the door way of the library. _"You know if you don't stop making fun of my Buckingham Palace, I may have to exile you into the world I like to call Gracie Land and I don't mean where Elvis is from" _Lorelai looked at her. _"That bad?" _Rory beckoned for her follow her upstairs.

Gracie was still at school but would be home in a few minutes. They entered Gracie's room AKA the guest room. There was everything Gracie had ever owned spewed all over the Vintage 1980's bedroom that was the only room in Rory's mammoth home that Lorelai absolutely loved. . _"Who!!" _ Rory looked at her.

"She_ hasn't moved from this room except for school. She won't see anyone. Landon has tried to come and _see_ her but she is all of a sudden becoming my own live in Boo Radley."_ Lorelai looked at her. _"She hasn't been doing her hair or anything?"_ Gracie had been the only member of Gilmore family had been good at sports, but she had always taken a very Bring It On point of view with her appearance. _"Pony Tail, No makeup, sweats." _Lorelai remembered being sixteen and pregnant and not wanting anything to do with primping, but she thought Gracie would be more like she was…. herself.

A few minutes later Gracie appeared in the doorway. _"Mom." _ Lorelai smiled "_Hey Baby."_ Gracie did not like the word baby today. Word had gotten out at school that she was pregnant and she was now being asked to leave.

"_Rory can you give us a minute?" _Rory nodded and left the room.

_Lorelai removed a pile of clothes of the chair in the corner sat down._

Gracie didn't want to talk to her mother she wanted sit on her ass and watch reruns of Dawson's Creek. Gracie decided she needed to be alone.

"_You remind me of me." _Gracie looked at her mom and started to cry. _"I want to be as good as you. I want to be able to be independent and hardworking and loving" _Lorelai looked at her beautiful daughter that that was the most like her out of all her children besides Rory. Rory was a lot like Lorelai but she went somewhere with her life she was successful. She always knew Gracie would somehow end up like her in more than one way she had always seen it. _"Gracie, baby, you are great with Lily and Luke and your so good with Jake, Erik, and Madison. You are the best Aunt and Sister. I would never for a second believe that you would not be as good as a mother as me… you'll be even better." _Gracie smiled at her mother. _"Thank you Mommy." _Gracie hugged her mother tightly. _"You want to hang out for a bit?" _Lorelai smiled. _"Of course baby." _ Gracie was finally ok with it all. _"Mom, how did you deal with it?" _ Lorelai smiled at her _"Honey, I read a lot of Teen Beat and watch a lot of TV and ate junk food but mostly good food like apples… man I craved apples… and tried to get used to the idea, and watched lots of Molly Ringwald." _ Gracie thought of the time when she was little and tried to watch Sixteen Candles but she didn't get it. :_ "I think Rory has the Molly Ringwold box set downstairs in the library, let me go get it and we can have a marathon."_ Lorelai smiled. _"Ok, Sounds great I'll get the Popcorn and Candy."_

-----

Two Hours, 2 bowls of popcorn and a pound of Hershey's kisses later…

Gracie's phone rang. _"You going to answer that?" _ Gracie glared at her phone. _ "No."_ Lorelai looked at her. _"You begged us for a cell phone and you don't answer when people call you?"_ Gracie was sad. _"It's Landon and I can't talk to him, he wants to talk about getting married and everything and I just can't bring myself to even think about marriage."_ Lorelai saw it in her. She was going to raise this baby on her own. Just like she had with Rory.

But she had a feeling Landon wouldn't be as willing to give up like Christopher. He was the son of Dean Forester and he most likely took defeat badly, but he would fight to death for what he loves until there is nothing there left to fight for. Just as his father did with Rory when he knew she liked Jess.

"_So you know what we need to do?" _ Lorelai asked. "_What? Kill Landon for ever saying 'I love you' to me in the first place and making me want to give it up to him." _Lorelai realized that she was finally telling her something that was something she had missed with Rory. "_I don't understand it, I wanted it. We were careful. I should have talked to you about it first, but I didn't and I now I am totally pregnant. I know this because yesterday I puked for 3 hrs in the bathroom at school." _Gracie was looking at her mom trying to get some sympathy. "_Well, I _"mom. "_Well, then its settled we'll go next week. _Gracie nodded and went back to the watching Jon Crier dance around lip synching "Try a little Tenderness." _"Honey, How about moving home?" _Gracie looked at her mom. _"Not till Dad, says he's sorry." _Lorelai looked at her daughter. _"Honey, I'll talk to him." _ Gracie just nodded. "_Well I am going to get home. Your Dad is probably wondering where I am." _Gracie hugged her mom. "_Thanks for hanging out with me." _Lorelai smiled "_Yeah, babe, no problem, we'll do it again." _

As she walked to the explorer her cell phone rang. _"Hello." _ Luke was on the other end sounded very upset. "_Where the hell are you Lorelai? It's almost midnight and the kids have gone to bed and I am thinking she never stays at work this late without calling and then I call Rory and she says you are there. What the hell Lorelai are we not on the same page with the whole Gracie thing?"_ Lorelai was getting angry at this outburst. "_Luke, stop being a drama queen... I will be home in 10 minutes and if I am not you can write up the divorce papers right away."_ Luke was not happy. This was the second time in the 12 years they had been married that she had brought up divorce. "_Whatever!" _he hung up.

Lorelai drove home in silence. She pulled into the Garage and got out of the car and went into the house. Shadow got out of his doggy bed and walked over to her and acknowledged she was there. "_Hey buddy." _She scratched his ears. She walked through the kitchen and noticed that there were candles on the table with a dozen roses and two plates with the meal he had made for her that night at his apartment that Liz and TJ had that big fight. She walked up the stairs. She went into Lily's room she was fast a sleep. _"Night baby." _She kissed her on the forehead. _"Night mommy." _She mumbled. She went across the hall to Luke's room where Luke was fast a sleep but was sleeping with his head at the end of the bed and his feet at the headboard. Lorelai knew not to move him since he was sleep biter and she and Luke had many scars to prove it. She knew he wasn't crazy but it bugged Luke because Kirk bit him once when he was sleeping.

She walked into her and Luke's bedroom and tiptoed over to the bathroom and got ready for bed. When she finally got into bed she didn't know if it would be welcomed or not. "_Hey" _Luke said.

"_Hey."_ She didn't know what else to say since he had just gone off on her on the phone not 20 minutes ago. _ "I am so sorry for being crazy man a little while ago." _ She smiled and rolled over to look at him. "_Thanks honey. You know Gracie thinks you hate her." _ Luke looked saddened. _ "I do not hate her. I couldn't' hate her she is my little princess."_ Lorelai knew Luke loved Gracie to pieces but he also didn't like the idea of his little girl being a mother so young.

"_Just talk to her ok." _Lorelai kissed Luke goodnight and rolled over and fell a sleep. Luke however lay awake not able to fall sleep thinking about how much pain his daughter must being feeling towards him.

TBC


	4. Daddy's Little Girl once again

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Gilmore Girls except the character of Landon. I owe the character of Gracie to Coffee and Danish and also any mention Lily, Luke. Eric,Madison or Jake, are all owned by her.. Please Check out her sequal to _How Karma keeps kicking me in Ass. _also check out _Growing up is hard too.. **All by Coffeeanddanish. . I also owe all references to past events to Coffee and Danish. **_

A/N: I will start progressing with the stories more once I get Gracie over this hump of find out she is pregnant. Once this is all over things should progress a litttle faster and sorry for taking so long between updates but it takes me a while .. I try to put some pop culture references in. And this Chapter was hard to write cus I had to get the Luke Gracie Dynamic just right..

Please Read and Review. Thanks .. :) All Comments are appreaciated..

Landon was waiting outside of School when Gracie appeared with all her books.

"_Hey there." _Gracie did not acknowledge his existence. She wasn't wanting to talk to him ever again. She was carrying his child, but that was it. They were over. _"Can I carry those for you?"_ Landon asked. He wouldn't stop she knew it she had to tell him. _"Look, we need to talk. We have to figure things out. I am not letting you do this alone. It wouldn't be fair." _Gracie dropped her books on the ground. It was the end of the day and over half the student body was standing in the student parking lot. She looked at him with glint of anger in her eyes.

"_Fair? Fair would bet if I had sex and hadn't got pregnant, but NO….. I am Pregnant. I am going to be as big as a watermelon and have boobs the size of softballs. I have morning sickness and although I have never been that fond of the toilet before am now dreading ever having to look at one ever again. I hate this Landon I hate it. I am sixteen. I just got my license. I can't drink. I can't buy cigarettes. Why is it fair that I can carry a child before I can even Vote. Shouldn't there be a Law against that. You know like NO SEX before the age of 18 or 21. That would be even better. I have never regretted anything in my whole life until NOW."_

Landon stood there in shock. Gracie gave him one last look and walked to her car leaving her books on the ground in front of Landon she wouldn't need them anymore she was done with everything including school. They had kicked her out anyways.

As she drove away from school she couldn't help want her dads famous chocolate chip pancakes and a big slice of bacon. She may have been a big health nut but her dads chocolate chip pancakes were like the only thing that would comfort her at this point in time.

She parallel parked in front of the diner. She noticed it wasn't very busy, so her dad would probably want to talk. She didn't know if she should go in or wait and come back when the Dinner shift and he wouldn't have time to bother her.

Her dad who had gone to Dooses to pick up a few things for the diner saw her standing next to the jeep contemplating "Hey there princess." Gracie jumped a ;little.

"Hey" She looked at him. "I want Chocolate Chip Pancakes." She look at him with the legendary Gracie Pout. "Ok, Low fat or Fat Free Milk?" She looked at him. "Uh make it both." He smiled at her. "Ok." She followed him into the diner and sat down at the counter.

The only other person in the diner was Kirk and he was sitting in the corner like a bumbling idiot. He was talking to himself in Kirk Code which is what most of the town was calling the non sense that was coming out of his mouth these days.

"Kirk, we're closing you mind going and talking to yourself somewhere else?"

Kirk nodded and left with out a word. Luke turned the sign to Closed.

"Poor Kirk." Gracie said. "He's so sad since Lulu ran away with her Tennis instructor." Luke Laughed. "I thought it was the School nurse." Gracie Laughed. "Yeah I guess maybe it was." The both laughed a little more.

Luke went back to the kitchen to cook her pancakes. Gracie smiled to herself her dad and her had taken the time to laugh together that hadn't happened in forever.

"Hey, so you remember that time we were driving to Disneyland and your mom got a flat tire from running over glass in a parking lot in Defiance Ohio cause I told her it would ruin the tires and she wanted prove me wrong and we had to stay the night in that town what was it? New Haven Indiana?

"

Gracie Laughed she remembered it well. That trip was probably the most fun she had ever had without having got out of the car. "Yeah and mom met Stephanie. The Inn Owner and they became best friends." She laughed they weren't really best friends after they found out Stephanie's husband was two timing her with April. "Yup, that was definitely an interesting trip." Luke said as he put the bacon on Gracie's plate.

She ate quietly watching her dad clean the counters just as she used to when she was little. She was wishing that this could go on without her dad bringing up her being pregnant, but she knew her Dad and things were going to get go south any minute. "Hey Princess?" Gracie looked up from her pancakes. "Yes Daddy." She looked up really trying to hold back tears.

"I want you to know I don't expect you to do this by yourself and I don't want you too. " Gracie looked at her Dad. "Dad" Luke shushed her. "Let me finish. I didn't think you would ever speak to me again after what I did the other night at dinner. I felt like Reverend Camden finding out his little Ruthie was going to have a baby. You know it was like I had no control over the matter I felt like I had somehow let you down, by not talking to you enough about sex. But… " He smiled. "I am not going to tell you what to do. I want to be there for you and if you want Landon in your life I support that and if you don't I also support that." Gracie looked her dad. She got up from her seat at the counter.

"Daddy, Thank You. This makes me feel so much better. I thought you hated me."

Luke looked at his daughter. "How could I hate you? You're my baby girl. "She smiled.

"Really?

He looked at her with a look that only a father could have for a daughter.

"The moment I saw you when you let me into your apartment when you were four. I fell in love with the lovely girl I see before and everyday I see you blossoming into a beautiful, smart, talented, and loving woman."

Gracie smiled.

The year of 4 and 5 were always so vivid to her. She couldn't remember a lot of things in her life but being 4 and 5 That was Gracie's whole family dynamic changed. It was in that year she became Daddy's little girl. That was the year she became a big sister, it was the year that she realized her Bend It Like Beckham love for soccer.

"Dad, do you ever regret not being a part of my life sooner?" Luke stopped wiping of the counter.

"Well, sweetie, your mother is a very stubborn and independent woman and because of this I didn't know you. But if she would have told me and let me be a part of it I would have been the happiest I had ever been up till that point in my life. I was so nervous when Lily and Luke were born and I think this was, because I may have had two Children before them, but I had never seen them be born or held them in the first minutes of life and I just felt like I had missed out on something spectacular." Gracie was feeling a little dizzy. She was overwhelmed wit the urge to have Landon hold her and just be there wit her.

Luke Continued.

" Then I held them and I tried to imagining what it would have been like to hold you or April. I felt like I had lost out on something so wonderful." He stopped and looked at Gracie.

Gracie hurriedly got up. "Dad, Thanks for the Pancakes but I have something I got to do."

Luke smiled as his little girl ran out. She knew she would be all right.

TBC.


	5. Pink Rooms may make all the difference

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and I owe all characters not related to GIlmore girls besides Landon and Lana. Too **Coffeeandadanish.. Without which _the karma keeps kicking me in ass series would not be possible.. _**

**_A/N: I dedicate this chapter to my friend Meg.. She is going through a similar situation except the dad is an asswhole.. So I hope that everything works out for her.. :) Love you Megan.. 3 _**

**_I also owe this chapeter to CJ Coffeeandadanish. Who is my only real Reader and I love ya girly... and I love how we make sweet writing together lol... _**

Gracie ran out of the diner and down the street to Landon's.

She slowed as she reached the driveway that led to the house where she could have been conceived. It was Blue with white shutters and there was mini van in the driveway the mailbox said Smith but she could imagine it saying Gilmore and all the fun times that had happened there

She secretly wished she would have been raised in that house in its beauty so unlike anything she had ever seen. She always had heard her sister and mom refer to it as the crap shack.

Landon's house was two houses down. So she walked the rest of the way trying catch her breath and figure out how she would word everything.

She walked up to Landon's front door and knocked. He had to be home. He just had to be.

She heard foot steps come from inside and the door finally opened.

"Hey" Landon said. He was wearing a green polo shirt that Gracie had give him for one of there anniversary's

"Hey, can we talk?" Gracie said looking behind him to make sure that his mom or dad wasn't around.

"Yeah definitely." He smiled gesturing for her to come in.

They walked into the living room. Gracie sat down on sofa that was upholstered in a pink flowery pattern that would make her mother want to puke and Rory want to call the Decorating Police.

Landon sat down in the matching chair everything in this house screamed I HAVE A PINK OBSESSION AND I NEED TO GO TO AA MEETIGNS FOR PINK AHOLICS!!!!! It was so disgusting.

"So…" Landon said trying tom make things not so awkward. "Your books are in my room. I was going to bring them buy your house later before I went to pick Lana up from Ballet. "

"Oh how is she doing with that?" Landon laughed

"Well she is ok, but I am sick of her prancing around wearing her tutu." Gracie rolled her eyes. She rememberd Lily going through that stage and it drove her nuts.

"Yea my sister went through that." H smiled.

"So earlier, I didn't mean to… "

"Have an infamous Gilmore Girl rant in front of half of the student body?"

Landon finished her sentence trying not smile.

She looked at him ebarressed. "It wasn't that bad was it.?"

"I've been to your house I know how you, your sisters and your mom are."

She looked down embarrassed to have such an outgoing family.

"I'm Sorry Landon. I know I have been acting like a real ass lately."

"Well more like a really big ass that can't fit through a standard doorway and they have to build a separate entrance for you to get in, other than you got it about right." She looked at him with her evil eye.

"Shut up!!!" She got up and walked around the room. She looked at the pictures of Landon and his family.

There was one of him and his mom and dad in front of Cinderella Castle when he was about 10 or 11.

"You went to Disney Land?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was 10 and mom was pregnant with Lana and we drove all the way across the country. It was piercing hot outside and my mom broke the air conditioning we got lost and ended up in some hick town in the middle of Ohio." Gracie Laughed.

"Really, same thing happened to us." Landon smiled. "Really?" "Mom decided to drive and Dad was sleeping and all of sudden everything in the explorer started going whack." Landon Laughed. "Sounds like your mom." They laughed a little more.

She looked down ."Listen Landon I want you in this babies life. I don't mean I want to marry you. At least not now. Maybe someday after we finish college and I travel the world. "

Landon listened intently to everything. "Gracie I understand and I want you to have and do all those things maybe we can even do them together."

She looked up from staring at the issue of Martha Stewart sitting on the coffee table.

"Really?"

Landon got up and walked over to her. "I am not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. I love you. I want to have a baby with you. I am scared but we will be good for this baby. We both have great families and we know what it means to be a family."

Gracie was at the moment finally thankful for her mother and father's reconciliation when she was younger. She was happy that she had had a family dynamic that was loving and caring and had made her relize how much she needed Landon in her life.

At that moment her cell phone rang. Dad flashed across her caller id.

"I have to go." She quickly got up. "Call me." And then she kissed him.

"


End file.
